Here we go again
by niceice23
Summary: Hi my name is Alex. It's been about 3 years since I've last played the game. But since I had nothing better to do on a stormy night I decided to play it again. Now I've somehow gotten myself trapped inside the game! Summary sucks. Story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since I've played that game on steam. It was pretty good and also kinda terrifying. My name is Alex and I'm 18 and currently the most bored person on the planet. My parents were out on a business trip and my sister went to her friends house for the week. I'm lying here on my bed racking my brain to come up with something to do since it was storming outside. Video games? Nah I beat them all. Read? Nah I had just finished rereading The Outsiders. I finally sit up and look at my computer. I sigh as I get of my bed and sit in my desk chair and began to browse steam for a game to play. After searching for 30 minuets I decided I'd replay Doki Doki literature club. I shiver at the memories of all the deaths and insaine things Monika had done. But that's not going to get me this time because I knew what was coming. As I click on the game a lightning bolt strikes right outside my window makeing me jump. "Jesus Christ!" I mumbled under my breath. I then turn my attention to my computer screen and noticed something odd. I could have sworn at the end of the game it deleted itself and all my previous saves, so why did it ask if I wanted to load the saved game? "What the heck?" I clicked it and my screen started going weird. Suddenly a lightning bolt came through my window and electrocuted me as I was clicking the mouse. It felt like I was sitting in a electric chair. Everything was hurting until I blacked out.

"Hey are you ok?!" "Oh sure he looks Completely fine! He was only shocked with like, a million volts of electricity!" "Calm down guys he's coming around."

Uhh. Those voices, I don't recognize them but something about there tones. I open my eyes and I nearly faint. Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monika were standing above me. Monika smiles at me and says "Welcome back Alex." I don't say anything back I just continue to look at her with fright. She sees this and then frowns. "Your not still upset about the last time you played are you?" She asked. "You did kill us off you know!" Natsuki said causing me to raise my eyebrows. "Wait so you guys are aware of what happened last time I played?" I asked. Yuri nodded her head as she reached down to help me up. I take it and when I stand up the girls give me a thorough looking over. "So this is what you really look like?" Sayori asked. I look down with embarrassment. "Sorry to disappoint." Suddenly I'm tackled into a hug by Sayori. "Your cuter than I imagined!" She squealed jumping up and down while still hugging me. "All we could see of you when you played was your face." Yuri said as she joined the hug. Natsuki hung back for a few seconds before saying "Aw what the hell,I missed you too." And with that she ran over and with these three girls hugging me I was almost knocked back onto the floor. "Well it's great to see you guys again but how did I get here?" I asked. Monika stepped forward and said "The lightning storm must have sent you here some how." "Right well do you know how I can get out?" They all stare at me with hurt eyes.

"W-we haven't seen you for three years and now we finally get to see the real you, you just want to leave us already?" Sayori asked with a little quiver in her voice. Talk about deja vu. I look at them for a minute debating this in my head. I let out a large sigh. "Alright I guess I can stay around for a little while." The girls cheer as they all come together to squeeze the life out of me in a group hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Sayori repeted. Yuri let out a sigh of relief. Natsuki nuzzled my arm from where she was hugging me. And Monika snuck a peck on my cheek past the others. "Here we go again." I said under my breath.

 **Niceice23: What's good everyone make sure to like, comment and subscrooble for more!**


	2. Exploring and apologies

A little while later the girls released me from the hug. I then asked "So how broken is the script?" Monika though for a moment before she said "We can access the entire school and get to our houses without those cutaways." I then opened the door and looked down the hall. It looked about the same from the last time I played it but since the whole building was available to explore I started to walk down the hall. "Where are you going?" Yuri called from behind. I turned around and said "Don't worry guys I'm just going to look around for a little bit." "Can we come with you?" Natsuki asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." I replied. We began to walk around the school and it was a sight to behold. The design was the same in some scenes from the game but the rest of it was breathtaking. The girls never left my side while I was walking. The silence started to creep me out so I decided to ask more questions. "So what have you guys been up to since I last played?" The girls looked down when I asked that. "Well when you ended the game it kinda all went black. Almost like a deep sleep." Sayori said shuddering. "We didn't like it." Now I feel really guilty.

"Well I'm here now so what's say we make up for lost time?" I offered. They looked up and smiled at me. "Yeah it's just you guys and me so what do you guys want to do with me." I then realized how that sounded when the girls turned fifty shades of red. I guess they started daydreaming as well because they got these stupid grins on their faces. I then walked up to Monika and waved my hand in her face. "Uh Monika are you ok?" She replied in a dream like state "I'm fine honey...I MEAN SWEETIE..I MEAN ALEX!" She yelled as she realized what she said aloud. I took a step back in surprise. She gasped then said "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!"

"But I don't hate you." I said as she looked at me with hopefilled eyes. "You mean you forgive me for the things I've done in the game?" I pointed to the other girls and said "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Monika looked down in shame. "I've been apologizing for three years and I think they still don't forgive me." She said. "I guess I could try to help." I suggested. Monika's eyes lit up with happiness. "Do you mean it?" She asked. "Sure,I'll start now." I then turn to face the others who are still hardcore blushing and daydreaming.

"HEY SNAP OUT OF IT! I REALLY DOUBT I'M THAT INTERESTING OF A SUBJECT TO THINK ABOUT!" I yelled causing the girls to stop daydreaming. "Alright alright geez you don't have to yell." Natsuki said. "Alright is it true that Monika has apologized for the things she did in the game?" I asked. The girls nodded there heads yes. "Well could you find it in your hearts to forgive her?" I asked with Monika standing behind me. "Uh Alex you do remember that she killed us right? That's not something we can get over easily." Sayori said. "But it wasn't her fault." I said shocking everyone. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Natsuki asked. "Think about it, would a game producer really let lose a glitchy game where everything goes wrong? No, this was intended to be a scary game and Monika was forced to do those terrible things to you guys! How many of you would willingly kill your best friends just for some random guy you met that day?" I explained to them.

There was silence after what I had said. Yuri was the first to speak and she appeared to be...crying? "Y-your right we just assumed she had control of her actions." And with that Yuri walked over to Monika and hugged her. "I'm sorry Monika." She said. "So are we." Sayori said as she and Natsuki joined the hug. I stood back admiring my work when I noticed Monika's hand was moving around and motioning twords me. "Come on." Monika said. "I think I'll pass, this ones between you four." I said standing my ground. "You know you want to." Sayori said. Before I could protest Natsuki somehow was released from the hug without me noticing and took me by the arm twords the group hug. "No more arguing." She said as I felt arms be wrapped around me. I sighed "Didn't we just finish a hug like 5 minuets ago?" I asked. "Get used to it." Monika said.


	3. New House and Movie night

If someone would have told me a few years back that I would be stuck inside a game being hugged by four beautiful girls at one and they all have a crush on me,I would have thought them crazy. But as of now, crazy is definitely the right word to describe my situation. I stayed in the hug for a good five minuets before I decided to move. When they finally let me out of the hug I started walking. "Where are you going?" Monika asked. "Home." They immediately looked hurt. "Why do you want to leave us?" Yuri asked. "No I don't mean leave the game,not yet, I mean I remember having a house in the game." The girl looked relieved. "I can show you where it is!" Sayori volunteered. "We are neighbors after all." She then took me by the hand and practically dragged me out of the school. "Hey wait up!" Monika said as she,Natsuki and Yuri ran to catch up with us.

The walk to my house was uneventful. It didn't seem like any other form of life existed except us five. We finally reached the house and I was curious because you never get to see anything except your room in the game. I opened the door and stepped inside where I had a nice couch and loveseat in the living room with a tv. And further down a hall was the kitchen. "Cool." I said but then turned around to see the girls standing outside. "Uh what are you guys doing?" I asked. "It's rude to just come barging into someone's house without an invite you know." Natsuki stated with her arms crossed. "Just get in here." I said. "We're the only people in the game and you guys are welcome here anytime." I then walked up the stairs and entered my room. It looked the same as it did in the game but on my desk I saw a computer showing my room. "Woah,so this is how I get home." I said looking at the computer. Sayori walked in my room and noticed the computer. "Are you leaving already? Please stay for a little longer! Please!" She begged. I looked at her and said "I'm not leaving yet I was just looking around." I told her as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You girls must have really missed me." I said. "You have no idea." Monika said as she and the others walked in. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. The girls thought about it for a moment. "How about we watch a movie?" Sayori suggested. The others nodded in agreement and then looked at me. I shrugged "Why not?" We made our way down stairs and into the living room. I opened a cabinet on the tv stand and found a lot of my dvds from my room were in here. I ended up putting in The Dark Knight and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When I came back the movie had started and I was behind the couch where Monika and Sayori were sitting while Natsuki and Yuri were sitting on the loveseat.

I gave the bowl to Sayori, who's eyes lit up when she saw the popcorn. She took the bowl and began eating. Monika chuckled as she watched her friend devour the snack. She then turned to me and said "Come sit with us." I shook my head and said "I'm good back here thanks." She then grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Come on."

"No I'm good really." I said. Monika then gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I looked at her and felt my free will melt away. "Alright." I sigh in defeat. I sat in between them and felt Monika and Sayori lay their heads on my shoulders.

A little bit later I look around and all the girls are asleep. I was feeling drowsy as well and just before I drifted off to sleep a thought came to mind "How long AM I planning to stay?"


	4. The next morning

**Niceice23: Hey disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: What?**

 **Niceice23: Did you use my computer?**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **Niceice23: Well then why is my computer on?**

 **Disclaimer: Because you used it?**

 **Niceice23: No, I used it the other day and turned it off when I was done, so who else could have used it?**

 **Monika,Natsuki,Yuri And Sayori: Us.**

 **Niceice23 & Disclaimer: AAAAHHH!**

 **Sayori: You guys sound like your not happy to see us.**

 **Disclaimer: how did you guys get here?**

 **Yuri: We broke out of the game through Niceice23's computer.**

 **Monika: Yeah and on our way out we saw your account on Fanfic and noticed you haven't updated for a while.**

 **Niceice23: Oh come on it can't be that long since I've updated.**

 **Natsuki pushes me into my office and I looked at my computer**

 **Niceice23: Wow, has it really been that long?**

 **Natsuki: Yep, now get typing! Your not allowed to leave this seat until a new chapter is up!**

 **Monika: That's a little mean.**

 **Natsuki: Well he deserves it for taking so long.**

 **Niceice23: Fine I'll start working on the chapter.**

 **Sayori: Yay!**

 **Yuri: I shall go make some tea.**

 **Natsuki: I'll go make you a snack so you don't die of starvation while typing the chapter.**

 **Monika: Good luck.**

 **The girl walk out of my office leaving me with a dumbstruck Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Dude, What just happened?**

 **Niceice23: I stopped questioning these things already. (I quickly begin typing)**

I woke up first the next morning. At first I was confused about where I was but then I looked at Monika and Sayori who fell asleep on my arms last night which reminded me of my situation. I tried getting up but these girls had a death grip on my arms. I eventually managed to get them to let go of me and I went upstairs to my room to have a further inspection. I had a nice bed, a bookshelf filled with some of my favorites, my ps4...and an Xbox!? Ok maybe staying here for a little while won't be so bad.

I then turned twords my computer to see my room back in the real world. Everything was like I left it. My alarm clock next to my bed said that no time had passed since I've been here. I also noticed I left my phone on my computer desk. "Dang it." I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly I didn't feel alone in my room and I turned around and saw Natsuki standing in the door way looking like she had seen a ghost. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm fine I just woke up and I didn't see you on the couch so I thought that we imagined you were here the other day." She began twirling her hair in her hands. "Well I was about to head back down anyway, I have to prepare breakfast." I told her. "You don't really have to." She said. "I insist." I told her as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked in the cabinets and sure enough, there were the ingredients I needed. As I began to pull out the pans and other things I saw Natsuki standing near the doorway watching me. "Do you want to help?" I asked her. She nodded her head and made her way into the kitchen.

"So what do you think we should start with?" I asked her. She shrugged and asked "How much of what are we makeing?" I began thinking and decided to make one of everything because I didn't know what any of them liked. "How about a little bit of everything?" I asked Natsuki. She said "Alright let's get to work."

A little while later after me and Natsuki had just finished the last plate of pancakes we heard "Hey where's Alex?" "I don't know (sniff sniff) I smell bacon." "Bacon? Where? I'm starving!" Suddenly Sayori ran into the kitchen and stopped when she saw the food me and Natsuki had prepared. She then ran over to me and wrapped me into another hug. "Yay! It wasn't a dream! Your still here!" She cheered as she jumped up and down. "Should I start charging a dollar for hugs?" I asked jokingly as Monika and Yuri entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys I made breakfast." I said to them. "You didn't have to." Yuri said. Natsuki rolled her eyes and said "He insisted." Monika just smiled and said "Well I think that was very thoughtful of you,thanks." She then joins the hug Sayori started. "You better eat it now before it gets cold." I said. Sayori didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed a plate and put one of everything on it then sat at the table and began devouring her meal.

"Hey save some for us!" Natsuki complained as she and Yuri got what they wanted to eat and joined Sayori at the table. While they ate I started making my way to my room. "Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Monika, Who I forgot was following me. "Nah I'm fine, just doing a little experiment." I said as I entered my room. "What experiment?" She asked. I touched the computer screen and it rippled like water. "Wait what are you..?" She never got to finish her sentence because I shoved my hand into the computer screen. It felt weird but I could see that my hand had reached the real world so I grabbed my phone from the desk and pulled it into the game with me.

As soon as I pulled my hand out of the computer with my phone in hand I turned to show Monika. She looked confused. "Is that how you plan to get home?" She asked. "I doubt it I could barley reach my phone, I felt some sort of resistance pulling me back." I said as I put my phone in my pocket. She then takes my hand and says "Well let's go get the others and see what we can do today!" As she pulls me out the door I turn and catch a glimpse of something in my room through the computer. Something tall and dark sitting at my desk. Starring at the screen. Starring at me.

 **Natsuki: Eeek! Why'd you have to make it turn creepy!**

 **Natsuki had returned to my office with a sandwich and the other girls had followed her in.**

 **Niceice23: Because it's a cliffhanger.**

 **Monika: So who's sitting at your desk?**

 **Niceice23: Can't tell you.**

 **I get up a take the sandwich and start eating it as I walk out of my office**

 **Yuri: Can we get a hint?**

 **Niceice23: Nope**

 **Sayori: Please?! (Puppy dog eyes)**

 **Niceice23: Lalala can't hear you over my sandwich!**

 **Monika: Sandwiches don't make noise silly!**

 **Like,comment,and subscrooble for more!**


End file.
